


Forbidden Fruit

by Momochrome



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A/B/O, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Artificial Insemination, Bondage, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cervix Penetration, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, French Kissing, Fucking Machines, Futanari, Girls Kissing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Improvised Sex Toys, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Milking, Mind Control, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Reader Tops Everyone, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F, Titjob, Tribadism, Triple Penetration, Urethral Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, Watersports, blowjob, piss drinking, womb fucking, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momochrome/pseuds/Momochrome
Summary: Sinful sapphic debauchery brought to you by yours truly.NSFW scenarios with a female reader featuring the various women of BNHA and Naruto. Some chapters may be leaderless and only feature characters.All characters will be 18+. Minors DNI.Everything will be tagged appropriately and a summary will be given at the beginning, if its not your cup of tea; no one is forcing you.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Reader, Asui Tsuyu/Reader, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Hadou Nejire/Reader, Haruno Sakura/Reader, Hatsume Mei/Reader, Hyuuga Hinata/Reader, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Reader, Kendou Itsuka/Reader, Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady/Reader, Toga Himiko/Reader, Tsunade (Naruto)/Reader, Tsunotori Pony/Reader, Uraraka Ochako/Reader, Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko/Reader, Utsushimi Camie/Reader, Yamanaka Ino/Reader, Yaoyorozu Momo/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159





	1. Purgatory

Welcome to Limbo. The abyss awaits you.

**This is a 18+ story, if you're under the age of 18, please do not read this.**

Disgusted by the lack of mindless NSFW wlw fiction and being a simp for all the women of BNHA and Naruto was all what my lizard brain needed to create this.

This book contains a collection of One-Shots featuring a female reader and various of the female BNHA and Naruto cast as well as chapters focusing on one of them. The characters are all my favorites though Momo, Miruko, Hintata and Tsunade are my S+ Tier wives.

Feel free to leave suggestions! I am open for anything but do preserve myself the right to deny a request. Just remember: Female Reader inserts only!

Enjoy and may your Lust be satiated.


	2. Long Awaited Release || Kyouka Jirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jirou likes to test the strength of her bladder.
> 
> CW: watersports, desperation, mirrors, masturbation, urethra play, quirk (mis)usage

As much as it hurt, Jirou loved the feeling. The pressure in her stomach as she rubbed her thighs together on the train, earning her odd looks from strangers that only fueled her fantasy. She couldn't wait to get home, having looked forward to this day for quite some time. In preparation, the young women had not declined a single drink offered to her, from the morning coffee her coworkers from the agency had brought her to the cocktails from the bar she and some friends had met up at. At the same time, she hadn't been to the bathroom once.

And now she felt as if her bladder was about to burst. She could barely resist the urge of pressing a hand against her stomach as she knew that that would break her instantaneously and as mochas she secretly liked the gazes on her, breaking down on the middle of the sidewalk pissing herself would be very unbecoming of a soon to be hero. Besides, what would all that build up be good for if she didn't savor it?

She fumbled with the keys to her small apartment, shifting her weight from one leg to the other _she was so close only a little more_. Jirou dropped her bag on the floor and began to hastily remove her clothes, stripping off every bothersome article. She grabbed a small mirror from her bathroom and seated herself on her bed, spreading her legs to place the item between them, giving her a clear view of her glistening pussy. This never failed to turn her on but tonight she wouldn't pay her cunt much mind, she wouldn't have to.

Jirou lowered her head to grant her earphone jacks access to her pee hole. She spread it apart using her hands and began to tease it with her quirk extension. The moment the tip made contact with the throbbing hole, Jirou let out a loud moan. Beads of sweat were running down her temples, it was costing her a lot of determination to not give into her urges just yet. No, the feeling was meant to be savored.

Her hazy eyes focused on her imagine in the mirror, the angle being far better to enjoy the way she was looking right now, her chest heaving under her labored breaths as her earphone jacks began to work her hole open. Finally the first one slid in and she let out a satisfied noise, the second one following soon after. They pleasurably scraped the walls of her urethra, droplets of pee escaping her bladder and running over pussy that was begging for a similar treatment she knew she wouldn't give it.

Jirou groaned as her earphone jacks brushed against the wall of her bladder, she could feel the pee inside waiting to be released. She was clenching down even harder now trying to prevent herself from letting go so soon. Her hands wandered up to her stomach to press down onto her bladder, simultaneously beginning to grind against her mattress.

Just a little more that was all she needed, just a little more of this exhilarating sensation coursing through her body. Jirou's quirk brushed against a particularly sensitive spot and that was all she needed to let go.

With a shrill shriek she came undone, painting the mattress in a mixture of her piss and cum. Her entire body was trembling, shaking under the intensity of the sensation of finally, finally after a long day being able to release. The warm stream hit her hands and ran down her thighs and she relished in the feeling. Her quirk extension continued to stimulate her bladder until she had completely emptied herself.

The impact this mind boggling orgasm had on her was worth every build up and humiliation she had to endure to get that far, perhaps even more. Haphazardly she began to rub her stained fingers over her pussy, thumb brushing against her clit trying to chase after what had made her feel this way. Jirou rested on her bed for a few moments softly rubbing circles around her cunt, contemplating when she would be able to do it again.

Hopefully soon.


	3. Nejire-chan's Destiny || Nejire Hado × Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been sent by the League of Villains to infiltrate a Hero Agency that the brand new sidekick Nejire-chan just so happens to be employed at. Growing increasingly obsessed with her, you decide to make her yours.
> 
> CW: Reader's quirk is control over a tentacle monster, Breeding, Impregnation, Womb Penetration, Tentacles, Triple Penetration [One Vaginal, Double Anal], Inverted Nipples, slight Nipple Fucking, Stomach Bulge, Cum Inflation, Aphrodisiacs, slight Dub-Con, slight Yandere Reader

Nejire gulped. "You were a villain this whole time?"

Her stance was defensive as she tried to hide the pain behind her eyes. 

"Villain is such a strong word. My associates just differ from yours my dear", you stepped closer, hand resting on her cheek. She wanted to lean into your touch, you could see it in her twisted expression but she wouldn't allow herself to, "you want me, I know you do."

She swallowed harshly. The seemingly innocent expression on your face didn't match the revelation she had just witnessed.

"I don't" Nejire said weakly, not even able to convince herself, let alone you.

"It's fine love", you drawled out, "you will have enough time to admit that you love me. I don't plan on leaving without you."

The threat was enough to snap her out of her trance. "I am not going anywhere!"

"It hurts when you are lying to my face like this. I was always honest with you except", you said, your quirk manifesting behind you, "for my quirk. Or the lack of one as you believed."

Nejire's eyes widened in horror. Before her stood a massive, writhing creature. Its skin was dark green and it had long appendages thrashing everywhere. The blue haired woman got ready to use her quirk but the beast was faster, hoisting her up in the air and rendering her immobile.

"You are too cute Nejire", you said with a giggle, stepping closer. Your quirk monster dipped her forward so she could meet your gaze easier.

"Let me go please", she pleaded desperately.

"Nope. You are not going to leave me ever. I will whisk you away and you will be my pretty little wife. You are mine, Nejire. And I will claim you as such."

"Claim me-", the beauty questioned as you silenced her with a kiss. Her lips felt soft against your slightly chapped ones, no wonder with all the effort she put in her appearance.Your tongue darted out demanding entrance but she kept her mouth shut. Annoyed, you began to fondle her breasts still hidden beneath her hero costume which surprised her enough to let out a gasp, giving you the opportunity to slide your tongue past her lips and move it against her unresponsive one.

The tentacles of your creature began to grace over her body, rubbing against her ass and pussy.

"Stop it", Nejire whimpered, breaking the kiss, "I don't want this."

"Don't lie to yourself honey. You love this.", you said disapprovingly as the drippy goo of the quirk monster began to disintegrate her costume. She wouldn't need it anymore anyway. 

You weren't wrong. She did like you and buried under all the disgust she was trying to hold for a villain like you, there was lust. Nejire shivered when the cold air hit her now exposed breasts.

"Oh my god", you squealed excitedly, "You have inverted nipples! Why didn't you tell me? These are so cute! They're so shy compared to the rest of you."

Your fingers brushed over her puffy nipples and Nejire let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Her nipples had always been awfully sensitive to the point where she normally had to wear a special padding in her bras. Nejire had been so preoccupied with your ministrations that she barely registered the tentacles sliding back to her holes and beginning to tease them.

"You will make such a good mother", you murmured against her chest as you began to suck on her nipple, "These are made to be sucked on."

"Mother? What are you talking about", Nejire moaned trying to focus.

You giggled. "I said I was going to claim you silly! And that means making my quirk fuck a baby into your cute little womb!"

You were delusional. Nejire could feel the fear creeping up in her, the fear of you, the fear of that thing that somehow belonged to you and that was currently roaming over her body and the fear of motherhood. Yet at the same time, for some unknown reason... she could feel her pussy twitch and drip at the prospect.

"You can't possibly mean that", she panted out, Nejire was becoming putty in your grasp and you were realizing that.

"I do", you hummed happily as Nejire was shifted in her position, now half sitting, half laying in front of you with her legs spread far apart. One big, slimy tentacle descended upon her body and began to rub its secrete all over her helpless body. Her body began to tingle and when it brushed against her nipples, that was enough to make the blue haired girl cum with a scream.

"It's an aphrodisiac. It makes you extra sensitive though I doubt with a slutty body like yours you need it", you said and leaned closer, gathering some of the goo on your finger and brought it to her mouth, "Suck on my fingers Nejire."

As if on autopilot, the woman opened her mouth obediently, moaning at the sensation of your fingers choking her throat. Your other hand began to rub over the flat of her stomach, eyes glancing down on her crotch that was glistening with juices, begging for attention.

"This is where our child will grow big and strong in Nejire. But we should get to making it shouldn't we? I will only give you what you desire when you are begging me to."

Two suction formed tentacles settled on her breasts, thin, tiny tentacles beginning to tease her puffy nipples. That sensation alone was almost enough to make her cum again. Without a warning, she felt something hot entering her breasts making her scream. The suction tentacles release her nipples and instead began to massage her entire chest and to Nejire's horror and surprise, milk was leaking out of them, far thicker than normal milk would ever be.

"What are you doing to me", she questioned weakly, her eyes focusing on the thick liquid running down her breasts.

"Preparing you for your life", you replied cheerfully, scooping some milk on a finger and licking it off, "I can't wait for your breast grow heavier and bigger and produce milk for real."

Three tentacles came into her field of vision, one thicker and longer than the other, all of them covered in ridges and bumps and swelling at the base. It took her a moment to realize that those were your cocks, well your creatures cocks to be precise, leaking with precum. The smell that wafted off of them was intoxicating and made her mind even hazier than before. 

Two of them began to tease her back entrance while the third one remained still. If she wouldn't have been covered in the aphrodisiacs, she wouldn't have been able to take one of them, not to mention two. To her surprise, the thick appendages slid into her easily, forcing their way inch my inch deeper inside of her, filling her up. Simultaneously, the tentacles around her nipples began to speed up their ministrations as the ones in her ass began to pick up pace. 

Nejire was an overstimulated mess and her pussy hadn't even been touched yet. Orgasm after orgasm shook through her body, her poor cunt neglected from any attention. She was slowly loosing her mind.

"I give up", she cried out after her 9th orgasm, "Please give it to me."

You smirked. Oh how sweet those words sounded in your messed up mind. "Gladly. I will only prep you so I can rest assured that you will take my seed."

A thin assortment of tentacles slithered down her back side, along the two cocks pounding into her ass and rested above her pussy right on her clit. Then they slowly began to slid into her gaping pussy, scratching along her walls and opening her cervix like it was nothing. They were in her womb, Nejire thought haphazardly. But they didn't stop at her womb. The thinnest ones began to push themselves in her fallopian tubes. Once they reached their destination; her ovaries, they released more of their secrete, forcing her ovulation.

Nejire thrashed and screamed, her stomach feeling unbearably hot similar to her breasts earlier though far more intense. Her thighs twitched and her cunt clenched around nothing.

"So close honey", you smiled as the last cock, the biggest of all three lined up at her entrance. The sheer size was was terrifying but the girth was just as admirable. Just as easily as before, it slid into her pussy, just the tip was enough to make her cum again. The ridges brushed against all her sensitive parts as she was split open, the other two cocks syncing with the third one while the tentacles on her breasts began to knead her breasts harder and rougher. Thanks to the small tentacles opening her cervix for the massive cock entering her baby making room, it didn't hurt as bad as she expected though at this point, she was sure she wouldn't be able to distinguish between pain and pleasure. 

The giant member bulged her stomach and she was clearly able to see it entering and leaving her in a furious pace that the other appendages happily joined in on. Nejire's eyes rolled back in her skull, her tongue lulling out as her body was used.

With a final, powerful thrust, all three members emptied themselves in her, making her belly swell up from the excessive cum. After a few minutes of plugging her up and shifting so her pussy was up in the air so no cum could escape, the quirk creature removed its appendages, the cum gushing out of her. There was no doubt that she was pregnant. She was a young fertile woman that had been forced to ovulate under the influx of fertility drugs and pumped full with gallons and gallons of thick, potent cum.

"Yay we did it Nejire! Now us three will be a happy little family! Let's make more once they're born okay? My quirk and I share the same genetic make up so I can't wait to have little you's and me's running around!"

Nejire was too exhausted to understand half of what she was babbling and instead just sunk into your arms.

Hero sidekick Nejire-chan was never seen again. Some assumed she didn't like the hero life and began to keep a low profile. Others thought she had been killed during a mission.

Nine months later, Nejire gave birth to a healthy baby girl, though it would hardly be the only child you would breed inside her womb. You have always wanted a big family after all.


	4. A princess's purpose || Hyuuga Hinata x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, it is Hinata's duty to continue the bloodline. But after her 18th birthday has passed and Hinata still hasn't gotten a partner or pregnant, the clan elder worry and enlist you, a medical nin specializing in fertility, to help her fulfill her destiny.
> 
> CW: Older Woman/Younger Woman, Age Difference (Hinata is 18-19; the reader is in her mid twenties), Futanari, Impregnation, Breeding, Virginity Loss, Loss of Innocence, Slight Manipulation, Corruption, Fertility Drugs, Misogyny; Hintata accepts the role as Mother and Wife bestowed upon her by the elders

"Do you know why I am here Hinata?", you questioned calmly, trying to avoid scaring the shy woman sitting across from you. Her skittishness would make your job harder than you imagined it to be, trying to get information about her current situation out of her would be quite feat to accomplish. 

She shook her head and avoided your gaze, twirling her fingers nervously. Hinata was a pretty young woman, you thought. Her dark hair was long and silky which framed her soft features beautifully. Her skin was as pale as the moonlight, though you couldn't see much of it as it was hidden beneath baggy clothes. Her most distinctive feature without a doubt were her lavender eyes that held the power of the Byakugan, one of the main reasons why her carrying a child with the same ability was so important.

"Are you aware that your family is expecting you to marry, or at least have a child as soon as possible?"

Hinata let out a squeak, a hot blush spreading over her cheeks but nodded.

"Yes", she mumbled anxiously, her eyes glancing up to meet your gaze for a split second before looking back down again. The situation was stressing her out, without a doubt.

"Do you have anyone you like? That you could marry?"

"There was this man I liked but", she murmured, trailing off, "He liked someone else. So no."

"Teammates?"

"I would hardly want to force Shino or Kiba into a marriage with me."

"Any other friends?"

"I doubt they would want to throw away their lives for an existence with me."

So she didn't just struggle with timidness but a warped self image as well. You knew from previous research that a lot of her friends belonged to minor, but not unimportant clans and she was the textbook definition of a perfect wife. Shy, soft spoken with maternal instincts and an incomparable beauty. Everything about her was desirable, not to mention she would bring the Hyuuga name and pass on the clans Dojutsu. 

"If that's the case, your father will most likely resort to an arranged marriage-"

"No!", she yelled, surprising both you and herself by her sudden outburst, "I apologize for my loudness but... an arranged marriage is the last thing I want."

You hummed, understanding how terrifying the entire situation had to be for her. But you also understood that if you should fail to bring her together with someone, things would end terribly for the both of you. There was only one other option that you could offer.

"What if we wed?"

"Pardon?"

"You do not want to be married to someone you don't know at all, yet your friends and teammates are out of question as well. It's the only somewhat escape I can over you from the certainty of an arranged marriage Hinata."

She opened to respond but closed her mouth again, trying to comprehend what you had just told her. Sure, you weren't total strangers, you had made an effort of getting to know her better for a few days before you revealed your true purpose of being here (which she had honestly suspected but did not want to be true). Yet you would throw your happiness away for her like that? Only to offer her some comfort? 

"I couldn't possibly ask that of you", she tried to reflect, surely you were only joking trying to lighten the mood.

"I am a hundred percent serious", you deadpanned, not liking how she tried to find untruth in your every word. You could count a billion worse things than being married to Hinata Hyuuga. It would certainly benefit you greatly and it seemed that Hinata wasn't as opposed to it as the other options, "It's the only other thing I can offer you."

Hinata stayed silent but nodded softly. "I thank you for your offer. If you truly don't mind having me... then I will be in your care."

The decision was final. Hinata announced the idea to her father, who, after considering just who you were, agreed. A medical nin of your caliber wanting to marry his daughter was a golden opportunity he couldn't ignore. You were no Hyuuga but undoubtedly you would be a great benefit to the clan.

The preparations for the wedding began immediately. Hiashi had given you two weeks to get to know each other better. The guest room you had been staying in was abandoned and your things had been moved to Hinata's room which had been remodeled to accommodate a wedded couple.

You tried to ground the poor woman as much as possible. It was really obvious that she felt overwhelmed by the situation so you tried to do the most talking for her for which she seemed grateful for. She shyly introduced her to your friends who were certainly an eccentric bunch, especially compared to her. Naruto must have been her crush, judging from the way she looked at him as he rested in the arms who you assumed to be the last remaining Uchiha. She seemed to have come to terms with the situation yet still seemed a little hung up about it, though she didn't show it. She did however seem happy for them.

Hinata still shied away from you. As soon as you began to undress she fled the room and similarly, she didn't want to change around you. You booked an evening at the hot springs, hoping to break down the walls between the two of you a little.

"Why do you feel so uncomfortable showing your body around me", you bluntly asked as the two of you soaked in the warmth of the water. She had insisted on wearing a towel and going in before you, a heavy blush adoring her cheeks. 

"It's nothing", she said quickly, her eyes gracing over your bare chest before she turned to look away from you.

"Do you find me attractive Hinata? I sure hope you do", you whispered, edging closer making her back up further and further until her back hit a rock, "I just don't want you to be constantly flustered in my presence."

You couldn't resist teasing her, she was too cute. The shy expression she wore was irresistible and it ignited a hunger in you only further fueled by the situation.

"You are very pretty", Hinata gulped, "You are so mature and graceful. I am not quite sure I can compete..."

So that was her concern? A princess thinking she was unworthy of your presence? She really was the cutest. You just had to make her realize that herself.

"Let me show you something", you said and pulled her out of the water. You led her to a mirror in the bath area and placed her in front of it.

Hinata had never been more aware of your lack of clothes than now. Her mind was spinning. The pretty woman she was going to marry was leading her somewhere. Naked on top of that. She looked tiny and frail next to you, was barely able to handle a conversation and whereas you oozed cool confidence she was nothing but a bundle of nerves.

Your hands were resting on her shoulder and your warm breath was hitting the nape of her neck, making her shiver for more reasons than one.

"Loose the towel", you said casually, playfully tugging at the hem of it. Hinata squeaked but complied, the towel dropping to her feet. Contrary to your belief, her face did get redder as you marveled her, now for the first time, fully exposed body. 

You were stunned, your brain unable to form any words. You had been a medical nin for almost 15 years now and without a doubt, Hinata Hyuuga had the most marvelous body you had ever seen. Her thighs looked soft and thick, matching her round bubble butt that must feel heavenly to touch. Her hips were wide, as if they were sculpted by the gods of fertility themselves, perfect for child bearing which would certainly make things a lot easier later. Her pussy was puffy and cute to look at and she seemed to groom herself regularly. Her stomach was flat and she seemed to be an average weight, which was good for her fertility, though you knew that soon her stomach would swell and she would put on weight, a sight you were getting increasingly excited for because for once, it would be your own child. Her breasts were big, perfect for breastfeeding with her nipples hardening under the colder temperature. 

"Hinata. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. How have I gotten so lucky?", you said sincerely, making eye contact with her through the mirror. She melted under your loving gaze, her body trembling under your soft and delicate touch. 

All her fears and insecurities began fall off her shoulders. For the first time she felt like enough, like she wasn't letting everyone down. She wasn't letting you down. 

"It's fine", you comforted her, soft lips brushing against her shoulder. Hinata tensed but relaxed in your touch. It was the first time she had been this calm around you. You knew this whole situation would be tough on her and the least you could do as her future wife was show her that you were there.

You held her close that night. It was the first time she felt comfortable enough to slip under the covers with you. During wedding preparation meetings she stood closer to you, sometimes even leaning against your form while she made quiet remarks on whatever topic they were talking about.

Hinata seemed to have come to terms with the situation. She was going to be your wife and fulfill her duty to you and the clan and carry your children. Despite her overwhelming nerves, a small part of her felt increasingly excited.

By your professional request, her diet had been changed as well. Hinata ate a lot more beans, lentils, salmon, asparagus and berries to increase her fertility, though you hardly believed she needed that, especially after you had seen the perfection that was her body. You relished in the new power you had been given after Hinata announced her decision. People would listen to your expertise and take them to heart. The Hyuuga clan seemed content that you were not only helping your fiancee but inadvertently the rest of the clan as well, undoubtedly bringing upon a big next generation. To not strain your future wife any further, you talked to her doctor about her period to confirm a suspicion of yours. Her menstruation was as regular as it could be and her discharge was clear. She really was the embodiment of fertility and it was exciting you on both a medical and personal level. Not to mention that you had asked for two week until the wedding instead of just one like Hiashi had proposed due to the date of your wedding and honeymoon night also marking the day of her ovulation. 

Hinata Hyuuga really had no idea just how perfect in every sense she was.

The wedding was lovely. A small ceremony only the clan and her closest friends attended. Naruto seemed especially thrilled to see Hinata getting married and most importantly seeing her happy. You assumed it gave her closure about her crush she had been working towards to for quite some time. Hinata looked stunning in the Uchikake that had been tailored for her and it made you all the more excited to take it off of her later. The gifts the two of you had gotten were sweet, though the one from Tsunade and Sakura had you almost shedding a tear. Sakura was preparing to take over the Konoha hospital and was offering you a full-time job there as head of the maternal and infant ward. In this entire surreal and fast paced experience, it was the first time you realized that, yes, you would build a life here and not wander from here to there looking for work.

A life, a future and a family. With Hinata. Who was now kneeling in front of you, looking at you through her lashes, a small hint of red tinting her cheeks. Her gaze seemed so innocent and sexual at the same time. It made your dick, which you had given yourself through a jutsu you had developed, twitch beneath your dreams. Everything had been building up to this exact moment and there were so many things you wanted to do you, you didn't know where to start.

After some contemplation, you decided to kiss her. Her plush lips were beyond soft, you felt like your lips were gracing a cloud. It was apparent that this was her first kiss, you thought as you gently titled her head and beckoned her to open her mouth so you could deepen the kiss. She seemed to appreciated your initiative as your tongues began to move against each other. Your hands settled on her cheeks but couldn't stay there too long. You broke the kiss and started undressing her, slipping her out of the white fabric to leave her bare for the second time. She seemed even prettier now under the glistening moonlight shining through the window of your room. 

You began to kiss again your hands gently fondling her voluptuous chest. Her breath hitched ever so slightly but she made no attempt to push you off so you continued your ministrations, though rougher than before. Hinata didn't seem to mind, quite the contrary, judging by the moans she was letting out only to be swallowed by your hungry kisses. Everything was so soft about her, her smell was intoxicating and slowly crumbling away any rational thought you could form.

"I feel weird", she panted after she broke the kiss, bringing up a hand to cover her blushing face.

"Weird where?"

"Down-", she paused, trying to find the words, "Down there."

You expected her to be a virgin, which she was, but for her to have never touched herself or have an orgasm before? She was too adorable and it was turning you on endlessly.

"Thats fine. Do you want me to make you feel good?"

Her confirmation in form of a timid nod was all you needed before your fingers gently began to run over her pussy, already glistening with her juices. Your thumb began to rub circles over her clit and Hinata threw her head back, letting out a confused moan. She didn't need much prep, you soon noticed as your first and second finger slid in easily, carefully fingering her virgin hole. Only a few more thrusts mixed with the stimulation of her clit and breasts with your other hand was enough to sent her over the edge for the first time.

The orgasm shook through her and to your delight, she was a squirter. Another reason why she was perfect added to your already lengthy list.

Hinata shivered and tried to catch her breath. Was this how sex felt like? She felt amazing and wanted- no needed more. 

You had taken the opportunity to rid yourself of your Uchikake as well, now bare, your cock standing up half erect begging for attention.

Your wife's eyes widened and she let out a squeak.

"Why do you- you didn't have one when- I-", she stammered out, her blush intensifying.

"It's one of the reasons why I am such a sought after medical nin. I created this and similar jutsus to help all kind of families."

Her eyes marveled over its size. It was long and girthy, she wasn't quite sure how that was supposed to fit in her pussy yet her body betrayed her rational thoughts as her cunt twitched in excitement. Your member was currently replacing your own vagina and had two big balls filled with potent semen created and transformed from your chakra,

"Do you want to touch it?", you asked, looking down on her. She was now kneeling again beneath you as you still stood from undressing prior. 

She nodded shyly and leaned forward, her soft hands running over the tip, tracing over your shaft and gliding over your momentary balls. The smell wafting into her nostrils was driving her crazy. Hinata wasn't sure what this feeling was, but she could feel her slickness running down her thighs. Curiously she leaned forward and gave the tip a tentative lick. You praised her and told her to continue with anything she felt comfortable with. Encouraged by your words, she took the entire tip into her mouth and began to softly swirl her tongue around it. She was a natural at his. 

Growing bolder, her hands began pump your shaft as she continued to brush her plump lips over your dick. You trembled a little, steadying yourself by grabbing a fistful over her silky hair and gently guided Hinata to take you deeper. Obedient as she was, she didn't complain and merely adjusted her jaw to accommodate your massive shaft. Inch after inch disappeared in her warm throat and you could clearly see the outline of your dick in her throat. As if that wasn't hot enough, her nose brushed against your stomach and she looked up to you again, awaiting your guidance while gently deep throating you. She didn't seem to have a gag reflex either as you began to gently face fuck her.

"Use your hands on my balls", you said between small groans which she immediately complied to. She was more than a natural at this, she was a prodigy.

Her hands began to massage your balls were your precious semen was stored in and you slowly began to coax her into a faster pace through tugging at her hair, making her moan against your cock. You game with a low and you could hear the gurgling sound of her drinking every drop of your precious cum. You pulled out of her mouth, relishing in her thoroughly fucked expression and hazy lavender eyes. She was licking her greedily. That tasted surprisingly good.

"You seem to have enjoyed that you said", a satisfied smile on your face, "but I think it's time for our main event. Lay on your back."

Again she obeyed as you put a pillow under her hips and grabbed a paper with a symbol on it. Hinata watched curiously as you placed it on her stomach and performed a few hand signs, the symbol disappearing from the paper and instead appearing on her stomach.

"What is that?"

"Another jutsu I created. Increases your fertility. If the part on the top changes, you are impregnated and until that is the case", you explained, kneeling between her legs, "We get to do this."

You grabbed her thighs and pushed them back until they were almost touching her shoulders. You entered her slowly, she might have been wet but the large intrusion was still uncomfortable judging from her face contorted in discomfort. You stopped again you broke through her hymen, the blood trickling out of her and onto the white sheets below you. She bit her lips and you could feel her pussy clench around you. She nodded softly, signaling you to continue. Your cock broke through her cervix with ease finally reaching her womb and you began to gently trust in her, trying to read her expressions to see if she was uncomfortable. That didn't seem to be the case as her eyes rolled back and her tongue lulled out of mouth, her hands which had been resting beneath on the sheets grabbing those tightly.

Not wanting to disappoint, you doubled your effort as your thrusts became more erratic and fast paced. It felt amazing for the both of you as you moaned in unison. She clenched around you tightly as she came, legs trembling in your grasp and that was enough to sent you over the edge as well.

You filled her fertile womb with your potent sperm, filling her to the brim, your girth barely able to prevent from wasting any and leaking out. You held her up a little higher so gravity could work in your favor and watched in satisfaction as the symbol on her belly changed its form. She was pregnant with your child. One of your sperm had reached her egg and morphed into a product of your love. 

You slowly pulled out enjoying the way your cum oozed out of your wife, your now pregnant wife who was trying to catch her breath. You held her hand comfortingly to let her know you were there.

"Did it take?", Hinata asked, still a little breathless.

"Yes. Congratulations Hinata you are now carrying my child and the heir or heiress to the Hyuuga clan in your stomach."

A smile graced her lips as she fondly rubbed over her stomach. This was her destiny. Her purpose. This wouldn't be the last time, that much was obvious.

"I know it's already confirmed but... making sure wouldn't hurt", she asked, twirling her fingers together.

You smiled. It wouldn't.

"Welcome home dear", Hinata greeted you, "Naoko is currently picking up Misumi and Yuriko up from the academy. Dinner is almost done."

You smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek. Eiko cringed at the display of affection and ran out of the kitchen, presumably to wait for his siblings to finally return. Hinata continued to stir in the stew she had prepared for the six of you which gave you the opportunity to lean your head on her shoulder and run your hand over her round stomach.

"I am really hoping for another girl this time", you complained, "at least one of the two or even three. We can't be sure yet."

"Maybe it will be liked Naoko and Yuriko. One boy one girl", she hummed in thought.

"They are back", Eiko screamed excitedly, having awaited the return of his older siblings the entire day and wanting nothing more than to hear their academy stories.

Hinata giggled and put the stew on the table, "Though if it's all boys, maybe we just have to try again then."

You smiled. This was your life and future. Hinata had accepted her maternal role and taken the roles of the clan heiress and wife of yours and she couldn't be happier. This was her purpose. And she would continue to fulfill it.


End file.
